A Day In The Life
by RecksquadKD
Summary: Story about Annabeth and Percy Right after TLO, TLH never happened. Lots of Percy/Annabeth, if your REALLY cool you'd read the story!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gods Percy stop it." I laughed. Oh, sorry, let's start with the introduction. Well for short, I'm staying at Percy's house for the weekend until we go back to camp half-blood for the summer and he just picked me up from the airport.

"Why should I? You tease me all the time wise girl." Percy said playfully. He unlocked his Ferrari 430 Spyder. (A Gift from Poseidon for saving Olympus) It was grey on the outside with a blue interior.

"Did you ever think that you could be hurting my feelings Seaweed Brain?" I questioned jokingly, getting into the passenger seat. He started the car and started to back out of the parking lot.

"Nah, your too Annabethy." He replied nonchalantly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Stop teasing me or I'll hurt you, remember, I know where your Achilles heel is."

"Sorry, it's not my fault you're acting extra girly today." He smirked

"PERCY!" I'm not acting extra girly." I pouted.

"Oh really? Annabeth, your wearing your hair down, make up, you're giggling, and you gave me like a five minute long hug."

"So?" I asked. I had a feeling I was blushing redder than the sun. I was about to say something smart until Seaweed Brain interrupted

"Exactly… we're almost there wise girl." He turned onto his street and I couldn't help noticing a smirk. _So what if I was acting kinda girly_, I thought to myself, _it's not Percy's business if I act girly or not, what do I care what he thinks about me? _Actually, I care a whole lot.

"Cool, but we have to talk about the sleeping arrangements…" I pushed those thoughts aside as he pulled into the drive way and parked his car.

"Well we're kind of short on guest rooms so I guess you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." He got out and opened the door for me. I hadn't really noticed his clothes until now… he was dressed in a blue Hollister Tee shirt, grey Hollister jeans and low top grey converses. He was cute I had to admit that.

"Someone's acting like a gentleman today." I exclaimed as I took his hand and got out of the car. "But I wouldn't want to push you out of your own room so I guess I'll sleep on the couch."

"No way Wise Girl, I'm not putting my best friend out on the couch."

"So what are we supposed to do? Sleep together?" I asked sarcastically. We walked up the stairs talking and joking with each other.

"Sure, why not?"

"Actually, I'd prefer not to make out with my best friend." _Lies, all lies._

"I didn't say anything about making out Wise Girl, I just meant that you could use the bed and I could sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor."

"I guess that could work, I mean it's only for two days." I said, secretly wishing it was longer.

We walked up the three flights of stairs to get to his apartment. He opened up the door and instantly I was attacked by a wonderful aroma. I was about to ask what it was when Percy's mother popped out of the kitchen wearing an oven mit and holding a huge tray of blue chocolate chip cookies. I should have known.

"Great, you two are just in time… Want one?" she offered gesturing for us to take a cookie.

"Thank you Mrs. Blofis" I said as I grabbed a fresh cookie.

"Now Annabeth how many times do I have to tell you, call me sally. Did you two figure out who's sleeping where?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, she's gonna be sleeping with me in my room." Percy replied slightly annoyed.

"Oh okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to get settled in, there's more cookies on the stove If you want em" She called retreating to her room. Percy didn't answer; instead, he grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I set my bags down on the bed and looked around, I noticed a lot of familiar things but most of all I noticed a picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and I hugging when we were back in camp after the war. I picked it up and smiled.

"I hope you don't think It's creepy that I have a picture of you." He said lying on his bed, starting up his X-Box 360

"No worries, what person wouldn't have pictures of their best friend?" I sat down next to him.

"So you're saying you have pictures of me?" he taunted. What is with him teasing me all of the sudden.

"Maybe one or two." I tried to hide a light blush

"Sure"

"You got something you wanna say Percy?" I got him in a surprise headlock, Bad move. He reached over his shoulder and flipped me so I was on my back with my hands pinned above my head. Damn when did he get so strong? He leaned close to my face and said

"Yeah actually I do..." he paused.

"Well?" I asked, still face to face.

"Thanks." He let me up and I sat next to him on the bed.

"What for?" I asked blushing.

"For uh, you know, saving my life." He looked cute when he was nervous. Scratch that, he looked cute all the time.

"Don't worry about it, I still owe you for the tons of times you saved mine." I shoved him playfully "That means I'm going to be saving your life a lot now."

"No, now I'm gonna be protecting _you_." He hugged me giving me butterflies. I smiled and he leaned towards me, I leaned in and was about to finally kiss him until sadly, this moment was interrupted when we heard a loud bang from the outside.

"What the hell?" Percy exclaimed leaping over to his window to investigate. "Oh crap! What in Hades name is that doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV-**

I had a million and one thoughts running through my head at the moment. Number one, what in Hades is that giant thing outside? I mean, talk about good timing. I ran to my nightstand and quickly fumbled through a few drawers until I found what I was looking for. I took out my all-time favorite pen, riptide, uncapped it and instantly a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword appeared in my hand.

"C'mon, let's go." I shouted as I grabbed Annabeth's hand. I could've sworn she was blushing.

"What is it?" she questioned, as I flung open the door.

"No time, you'll see, let's go, keep up, C'mon."

"Whoa, Percy slow down, you're going a mile a minute." She ran at my side down the last flight of stairs, still holding my hand. I reached the bottom after what seemed like hours and sprinted outside. I gazed up at the monster and believe me when I say it was scary, Annabeth squeezed my hand and withdrew her dagger. She tried to hide it but I could tell she was nervous.

"These things never leave us alone do they?" she joked.

I was going to laugh, until a mid-sized SUV flew directly over my head and crashed into the street behind me, the creature had spotted us.

"Oh gods!" I screamed, Annabeth giggled. Now mind you, an SUV just sailed over my head, I was genuinely scared for my life, and Annabeth giggles. Out of all the-

"PERCY! C'mon!" I looked up at Annabeth who was already attacking the beast. I sprinted after her dodging massive blows from the giant monster.

It kind of looked like a hydra but was as big as a building and dressed in full battle armor. It had only 2 heads, one red and one blue, although I didn't really care because, you know, invincibility and all that, so I kind of just picked a head and attacked.

It's just my luck that the head I picked had a fiery tongue, literally; I was hurled backwards in a blinding flash of heat and light so hard that I ended up smashed against the wall of a Chase bank.

I quickly recollected my wits and picked Riptide up off of the street, this time I took a quick second to look the creature over. _I was attacked by the Red Head so Red equals fire, _I noted. _So what does that make blue? _Sure enough, my prayers were answered as the blue head snapped at me with fangs made out of ice. I dodged out of the way and somehow he seemed unsatisfied with the Ford billboard he just got a face full of. He breathed a cloud of water vapor that soon froze everything it touched. In that moment I had a plan.

Yes I, Perseus Jackson, notorious seaweed brain, had a plan. I commanded a huge burst of water to spurt out from a fire hydrant, swerve right in front of the Blue Hydra and curve down to me. Sure enough the Hydra froze the water in midair, Perfect! I jumped onto the newly formed slide and slid up to the Creature. Suddenly I heard Annabeth's voice

"PERCY! HELP!" she screamed. The Red Half of the hydra had her cornered up against a wall. She was definitely scared; she looked over at me with her big grey eyes and almost started crying.

Seeing Annabeth like that completely pushed me over the edge. Suddenly I had a newfound surge of power. I sliced riptide down onto the hydra's neck, slashing through the armor and cleanly lopping off the Blue head. The Red Hydra was now completely focused on me, but I was counting on this from step one. I jumped onto the Blue hydra's decapitated neck just as the Red hydra shot a burst of fire at me. I lifted the Neck up to the flame burning it so that another head couldn't grow. Don't ask me how but I jumped cleanly over the fire onto the next hydras head and jammed riptide into its neck using my falling momentum. It burst into tiny flakes of golden powder and I landed onto the pavement below me.

"Nobody touches Annabeth." I said calmly, sheathing riptide. Annabeth had a look of pure awe on her face, her eyes were big and she was smiling. I walked up to her and she gave me the biggest hug.

"Did you really just do that?" she pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes were watery, I wiped a tear off of her cheek and she blushed.

"Not looking like so much of a seaweed brain now, am I?" I smirked. She wrapped me up in another hug.

"You are always going to be a seaweed brain Percy… at least to me." She laughed. I pulled away and grinned at her.

"Fair Enough, I guess."

We looked over the battle scene and yet again, my curiosity got the better of me. I crouched next to the dissolving pile of battle armor and dug around for a minute until I found something strange.

Sitting there, like a diamond in a mound of dirt, was a pitch black gauntlet with razor sharp claws and a bright golden inscription, Θεματοφύλακας των σκιών. I, being the seaweed brain I am always going to be, picked it up and it instantly scorched my hand.

"Fuck!" I yelled, dropping the gauntlet with a loud bang. Annabeth ran up to me worried.

"What is it? Are you alright?" I pointed at the gauntlet with my good hand.

"I don't know, I picked it up and the stupid thing almost set my hand on fire!"

"Idiot."

She searched around and picked up a scrap piece of armor big enough to carry it and scooped the gauntlet up.

"Let's get it inside; we can get a better look at it." I started to walk to the front door until I felt Annabeth slip her hand in mine. I looked down at our hands and she blushed

"Um, I'm still uh, shaky from the uh, battle." She said. "I need you, for um, balance, yeah that's it, balance."

I knew that was a lie but decided to let it go as we continued to walk. What was all that about? I walked her inside and we took the mysterious gauntlet into my room.

After we were in my room she set the piece of metal down on my desk. I was going to be a seaweed brain and grab it until I noticed that it wasn't burning a smoldering hole in the desk… I also noticed Annabeth was still holding my hand. She examined the artifact like a drawing on architecture.

"The inscription reads, Guardian of the Shadows." She stated with a funny look. "Wonder what it means."

"I don't know, maybe we should take it to Chiron when we go to camp." She didn't even look up from the gauntlet.

She studied that stupid thing for a good 10 minutes, although I don't see why. But that's one of the things I love about her, to me it was just a stupid, hand burning, metal glove, but to her it was some new mystery that needed to be solved right now. Well you know that and the way her beautiful grey eyes seem to draw you in and you just want to- _whoa, get a hold of yourself Percy, that's Annabeth you're talking about. You know, your dangerous, knife wielding, best friend that knows where your Achilles heel is. Yeah the gorgeous one who no matter how much you love her, will never feel the same. _I sighed to myself and sat down on the bed.

"Annabeth… you can look at that thing tomorrow, for now go get some rest."

"But Percy…"

"No Annabeth, you're exhausted."

"Am not!" she pleaded

"Are too!" I mocked, "C'mon Annabeth, it'll be there in the morning, I can tell you're worn out. She stood up and made her way to the bed.

"I guess you're right." She said, getting under the covers. "It'll be there in the morning." She managed to get out while yawning. I pulled the blanket over her and got up to grab a sleeping bag from the closet.

"Percy?" she called.

"Yeah wise girl?" I answered.

"Thanks for saving me." I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Remember Annabeth" I assured as I started to play with the grey streak in her hair "I'm protecting _you_ from now on." She looked up at me with those beautiful grey eyes and smiled.

That one smile could have melted the heart of Zeus himself, but to me, all that mattered is that it melted mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok It's about that time where I have to give some shout outs (: first of all shout out to PiperM especially for being my first review ever (Thank You!), Shout out to BlueBerrySourStraps and shout out to whoaswetha, you guys are awesome. Ok now that that's over I have a serious announcement… you ready? Ok, some of the story should be coming a bit early, on account me not feeling well and staying home, (you see what I do for you, I'm sick as a dog and still write another chapter) I originally wanted to have ch3 come in tomorrow and ch 4 come in on Friday but now I can probably squeeze ch 5 in on Friday :D ok now stop paying attention to me and read the story.**

**Annabeth's POV-**

"Percy… I, uh love you, will you please go out with me?" _No no no, that's not good enough, its PERCY, c'mon Annabeth try harder. _I studied myself in the bathroom mirror. I was just getting out of the shower and I couldn't stop thinking about you know who. Ugh why did he have to be so cute? I found myself thinking about last night when I, uh*cough* held his hand *cough*. I was such an idiot.

_Flashback-_

"_Fuck!" I heard Percy yell and a loud bang. Naturally I ran over to see what had happened. _

"_What is it? Are you alright?" I questioned, he pointed at a black piece of scrap metal, wait it kind of, almost, looked like a glove._

"_I don't know, I picked it up and the stupid thing almost set my hand on fire!" he yelled as if he was hurting the metal's feelings._

"_Idiot." I teased._

_I thought for a minute about how to pick it up, I got it! I Rummaged around and picked up a scrap piece of armor big enough to carry it and scooped the glove up._

"_Let's get it inside; we can get a better look at it." I said absentmindedly as my mind drifted to how hot Percy was and how he handled that hydra. Maybe I was acting extra girly because what I did next did not make any sense._ _Percy started to walk and I, being stupid, reached out and…..held his hand, and I don't mean in a friendly way, I did it like I was his girlfriend. He looked down at our intertwined hands and then looked at me. I blushed a deep shade of red, and I made up a completely stupid cover up._

"_Um, I'm still uh, shaky from the uh, battle." She said. "I need you, for um, balance, yeah that's it, balance." _

_End Flashback-_

STUPID! Why am I so clueless when it comes to these things?

I searched for a small container of makeup in my bag. I know, I know, yes I'm wearing makeup; sometimes I like to look good in front of Percy. I put on a little bit of makeup and perfume and I reached in my bag for some clothes.

I slipped into a pair of white Hollister short shorts, a blue & white flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, and white flip flops.

(Link for outfit - ./tumblr_lspljukmjK1r04xd4o1_)

_I hate this, why is getting a guy to like me so hard?_ I asked myself, I've been thinking about him all morning.

I opened the bathroom door and snuck back into Percy's room.

"Good, he's still asleep." I said to myself quietly. I set my bags down at the foot of the bed and snuck into the kitchen. I wanted to surprise Percy with a nice home cooked breakfast; sadly all I know how to make is toast and eggs. I looked around the fridge for a minute and realized that seaweed brain didn't even have eggs.

"Really? Who in the world doesn't have eggs? I whispered, not wanting to wake Percy. I decided to improvise; I grabbed the Fruity Pebbles down from the top of Percy's fridge and poured a big bowl, then I looked around the cabinets until I could find a side suitable for a huge bowl of cereal. I finally gave up and jammed two Pop Tarts into the toaster and waited. Just as I clicked the lever I heard a familiar voice.

"Look at yourself Annabeth… making breakfast for a worthless son of Poseidon, it sickens me."

"What the hell? Who's there?" I shrieked doing a surprisingly fast 360 spin unsheathing my dagger in the process. What stood in front of me left me speechless, because when I spun around, I came to find myself face to face with the one person who hates Percy more than Kronos… My mother.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled/whispered, being careful not to wake sleeping beauty over there in the next room.

"I stopped in to check on you before you went off to camp with your boyfriend, and I must say that your actions towards this fish offspring are quite unsettling."

"Shhh, keep it down, you'll wake him up!" I warned. "And for one he's not my boyfriend." _Even though you know you want him to be._ Ugh this stupid voice in my head makes me want to kill myself, even if it is always right.

"Either way, you are supposed to be a proud warrior and a representation of all that I stand for; yet here I find you, catering to a repulsive, idiotic, good for noth-"

"Alright that's enough! I can't believe you have the nerve to just show up here, unannounced, and insult my best friend! You can think anything you want about him but you better understand that I love him, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now, so I would really appreciate it if what you stood for was shutting the fuck up!"

"ANNABETH CHASE, YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN THAT MANNER. I am ATHENA, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, heir to a throne on Olympus and above all, YOUR MOTHER. You will show me the utmost respect possible when talking to me!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm not doing anything wrong; I'm just making a bowl of Fruity fucking Pebbles for my friend! It's not like he would ever like me anyways…"

"Don't act like you don't have feelings for the freak. It's obvious, the only reason Perseus doesn't know it is because he's barely got the mental capacity of a fly."

"He's not a freak, and actually he's pretty smart. So what if I do have feelings for him? It's not gonna happen with us, so I suggest you morph back into your true form and teleport back to Olympus before I get really angry." She didn't say a word.

I heard a small ding in the background and turned to take out the Pop Tarts and place them on a tray, along with the bowl of Fruity Pebbles. When I turned back around, she was gone.

I picked up the tray, and took a couple seconds to recollect myself. I walked into Percy's room and found him sprawled out on the floor with a bit of drool on the side of his mouth. He looked cute when he was sleeping. I thought for a minute and decided I should get him up, I felt a devilish grin spread across my face. I set the tray down on the bed and straddled his waist, surprisingly he didn't wake up… time for phase two. I leaned my head down to his ear and whispered into his ear "Seaweed Brain, wake up."

"Mmhh, no… evil, papaya prince… don't touch me with…. Mmhm, Fruity DOOM!" he spouted on, sleep talking about his dream. Evil pineapple prince? Fruity doom? I laughed and shook him awake.

"NOOOO NOT THE JUICER!" He snapped awake and looked around

"Percy, its ok, I'm not the papaya prince, there is no fruity doom and there is no juicer." I laughed.

"Oh thank god, the peaceful town of Veggievania was about to be destroyed." We both broke out in a fit of laughter. I hugged him, stood up and picked up the tray of food.

"I made you breakfast!" I said in my cutest girl voice.

"Oh my god! Annabeth Chase did something nice! Alert the press" he said with a grin.

"Oh whatever! I do nice things all the time!"

"Sure you do." He replied smugly. I stood up and grabbed a big spoonful of cereal.

"You know, you should really try some of the Fruity pebbles, I hear there delicious." I said as I flung the contents of the spoon at his face. I laughed as he wiped the soggy breakfast off of his nose.

"Oh that does it." He set the tray down and grabbed me. He picked me up and dropped me on the bed. He pinned my arms down with one of his hands, and grabbed a Pop Tart.

"You went to all the trouble of fixing me this wonderful breakfast, how about you taste it." He took the Pop Tart and crumbled it on my face. We both broke out in another huge fit of laughter that ended up with me curled up on the bed in his arms.

He started to play with my hair again and I can't lie, I kinda liked it.

"You alright wise girl?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"C'mon Annabeth, you know you can talk to me, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a fight I had with my mom, I kind of told her to shut the fuck up."

"You WHAT?" he asked, laughing.

"Ugh, she just popped up here unannounced and started trying to run my life, she just kept yelling at me about how I'm supposed to represent her and then she started insulting you so I-"

"Wait, she came here?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, she popped up when I was toasting the Pop Tart you smeared in my face." I laughed

"Where was I at when this happened?"

"I don't know, probably in the throne room of the evil papaya prince." I taunted. He blushed a deep shade of red.

"And you stood up for me when she was insulting me?"

"What else are best friends for?" I laughed.

"I just can't believe that you cussed out a goddess for Me." he admired "I must be pretty special."

"I don't care who it is, nobody makes fun of my seaweed brain except me." I smiled looking into his deep emerald eyes.

"I'm so lucky!" he beamed.

"Why is that Percy?"

"I have the best, best friend in the world." He said, putting the biggest smile on my face.

"Aww, Perseus that's so sweet!" I exclaimed. Suddenly an evil grin plastered itself upon his face.

"Annabeth, what did I tell you about using my full name?" he questioned.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm not supposed to call you Perseus am I? Perseus." I challenged. This time I flipped him over and was on top of him.

"You don't want to do that, wise girl." He warned.

"Oh, I don't?" I asked, joking and leaning in just a bit.

"You really don't." he leaned in

"What if I do?" I questioned softly, leaning in to the point where our noses were almost touching.

"Well then I'll just have to do this."

Without any form of warning Percy leaned in and kissed me… ON THE LIPS! I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me around the waist and I couldn't help feeling like my heart was tap dancing on cloud nine. He pulled away and grinned. Did I mention how cute he was?

"Best, best friend ever." He repeated and I giggled. He kissed me again and made me forget my name, which has to be a world record, because, you know, I'm a daughter of Athena. No matter what, I don't think I could ever get used to kissing Percy, but then again, a girl could try.


End file.
